


Morgan and her many Excaliburs

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: The Witch of Briton, Uther's daughter, and King Arthur's sister. What do those things have in common? They're all Morgan le Fay. (Caster Class pls Delight Works when will she be a playable Servant)King of Camelot. The Briton King, chosen by the Sword in the Stone. Apparently a girl. A girl with a voracious appetite. Saber Class, well, sometimes. Her antenna being removed turns her into some edgy version of herself.





	Morgan and her many Excaliburs

Artoria examined the blade of the sword she plucked from the stone, admiring the ornamental details.

“Caliburn…” she whispered to herself. She placed the sword on top of the table, glancing attention to the sound of a door creak.

Her eyes widened in fear, taking blind grasps at the table top where she placed Caliburn on.

The source of her fear, a young adult woman, just a few years older than her, wearing a black veil over her head full of long silver hair, topped with a dark crown. Her robes were open in the center, showing the cleavage of her breasts as well as her abdomen. She looked at Artoria with inquiry.

“Are you the king of Britain?” She asked.

“Yes, I am.” Artoria answered. Before she can point Caliburn at the woman, she was pounced upon.

The young monarch was met with surprise, as she felt a pair of lips pressed on her own, coupled with a hard feeling down between her legs.

The older woman removed Artoria’s bottom clothes, revealing a hard, stiff member poking proudly into the air.

“Why, your Majesty…” the woman said mockingly. “You're quick to show your royal staff!”

She then removed her veil with a twinkle of her fingers, sending a magic glow around her head.

“And to your own sister, to boot.”

Artoria was stunned in two ways now. Physically, due to her raging boner, as well as mentally, at the reveal of the woman to be her sister. Said sister who locked lips with her as well as undressed her of her bottoms.

“You are a naughty little brother, are you?” She said seductively, applying a light peck to Artoria's member.

She then gave the cock a slow lick. And another. And added a massage to the ballsack. _Wait, ballsack?_ Artoria wondered within all the tantalizing that her sister gave. _I'm… male? Completely male?_

Her suspicions were quelled when her older sister drove two fingers into her.

 _I still have my lady parts…_ she thought.

“I can't make what you are, little brother. Or is it sister? I can't tell.

The woman snapped her fingers, taking her own clothes off. Her body was pale, but somewhat attractive. She had witch's tattoos, which glew when magic was cast.

But the young monarch could notice one detail as she panted in pleasure; her sister was wet down there.

As she straddled the young monarch, preparing to take in Artoria's dick, she smiled.

“It's my first time too…” she said, looking away as she blushed. Artoria blushed back, avoiding looking at the woman in the face. She gazed upon her breasts, which were larger than what she currently had.

“I can make yours bigger,” the older sister panted as she slowly inserted the penis in. “But that would make you an obvious female, and unfit to be king.”

She then brought her face close to Artoria's. “Unless you have armor on…” she said as she brought her nipples towards the younger girl's.

“Aah!” Artoria moaned. Before she could close her mouth, she found it invaded by her sister’s tongue.

“Mmph” was all Artoria could muster to say, before closing her eyes and kissing back. Her sister was overpowering her, but she felt like her sister was giving her jolts of pleasure she never felt at all before.

The woman moved her hips, causing friction between her vaginal walls and the monarch’s stiff rod. She started out slowly, but increased speed and vigor after a while.

Their kissing got deeper when the friction of their nethers increased, and Artoria couldn’t comprehend the feeling she felt. This woman, alluring as she is, claimed to be her sister? And then proceeded to… Mate with her? _Why would two people who are related mate with each other?_ she thought to herself.

They suddenly broke lip contact, breathing and panting as a strand of saliva connected their tongues together.

“Yes, Artoria Pendragon! Make your sister cum!” She said loudly.

“Hngh! Uggh! You're really, _tight_!” Artoria grunted.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes widened. She then stopped moving her hips and put on her robes.

She made a hand gesture that made the air thicken into a mist, and she looked at Artoria, panting loudly, penis still rock hard. “There's still more, little brother! Be patient~!”

The mist shrouded her, and when it receded she was gone.

Artoria waved her hands around to push away the mist.

The front door of the cabin opened, and the mist faded. A familiar white haired mage, with robes in white, looked inside.

“Now now, your Majesty. My spell may seem to work, but who could be the lucky girl you were imagining?” He asked playfully.

Artoria growled. “Shut up, Merlin. And for your information, she was _real_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The underage warning applies to this chapter, the Saber Lily one. This was Artoria when she just plucked out Caliburn from the Stone, which she was 15 to 16 years old(any non-Fate/nuts check out the type-moon wiki for Artoria Saber's article, this chapter is for teh smex anyways so whatev, enjoy!)


End file.
